


Some Company

by BrutalDood



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Anal, Buttplugs, Constraints, Desk Sex, M/M, Oral, Sex Toys, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrutalDood/pseuds/BrutalDood
Summary: The guys leave Pickles behind when they go out drinking. He gets lonely and goes to visit Charles... Things get a little too close.





	Some Company

The lawyer wasn't one to lust, not the character you'd pick out to have a problem he just couldn't solve. He didn't want to feel the way he did, he knew it was wrong. Charles knew he shouldn't look at the redhead like a jock looked at a cheerleader in high school. He couldn't seem to help himself when it came to the drummer. He melted to pieces when he heard that accent make it's way to the brunette's eardrums.

So it was another one of those nights when Charles sat at his desk, drinking himself to forget his fixation. Even now the idiocy of the band could not pile up the papers high enough. It was child's play at this point, too easy and too quick to fix. There was a knock on the lawyer's door, which wasn't too uncommon, "Chaaarrrrllliiiiiiiieeeee" A whine from the other side let itself be known. Charles nearly choked on his bourbon and made his way to the door. He opened the door, hoping he was wrong, no such luck. There stood the half naked redhead, his cheeks red and his face ridden with anger.

Charles tried his best to ignore the bourbon tickling his insides, "Yes Pickles?" He questions, "Da guys left meeee!" He whined, Charles gave him a skeptical look, "Dey all took ahff while I was snoozin'!" He exclaimed, "I can, uh, have a groupie up if you need one." Charles said, "I don't want no damn groupie!" Pickles whined, "Well Pickles, uh, what do you want?" Charles asked, "I want company." Pickles grumbled, "Company?" Charles questions, "Yeah!" Pickles pouted. Charles gave him a look, "Jus' lemme in dere! I swear I won't get in da way of yer paperwork 'er whatever." Pickles basically begged.

There was a pat of Charles that told him not to, told him he should turn Pickles away and say he was too busy. Then there was that look Pickles was giving him, Charles gritted his teeth and allowed the redhead in. Pickles ran in and plopped down on Charles's leather couch, "Thanks Charlie!" He shouted from the couch. Thankfully after that the redhead was relatively quiet.

Three hours pass before Pickles stands up and stretches, Charles eyes look up and he immediately regrets it. The brunette's eyes rake down Pickles's torso, watching his body stretch and contract and those pretty hips sway just slightly. It was enough to have the lawyer biting his bottom lip. Soon Charles realizes he'd been staring too long, "Charlie? Ya alright dere? Looks like ye're sweatin'?" Pickles asked, The manager immediately straightens up and tries desperately to grasp onto his calm cool manner, "Y-Yes, it is quite, uh, warm in here." Charles replied.

Pickles gave him a look this time, "Den take ahff yer blazer, things gatta be hot." Pickles remarked, Charles nearly choked on his spit but took off his blazer as to not seem suspicious. "C'mon now Charlie." The redhead says as he approached the manager's desk, leaning forward and undoing Charles's tie, "We both know dat ain't comfy." Pickles remarks as he threw the red thing across the room. Charles's eyes widened significantly and he immediately decided the best solution at this point was bourbon. "Charlie? 'Re ya okay?" Pickles asked, "I'm well Pickles." Charles managed to get out with his calm cool facade.

After a while Pickles gets jealous, taking the bourbon from the brunette, "Share!" Pickles cried as if almost offended, not bothering with glasses he he takes a swig straight from the jar.... Well a few swigs straight from the jar. After a while Pickles put the jar down, "Good shit, Charlie." He giggled. Charles nearly died at the sound, "C'mon ya can stahp readin' fer a minute." Pickles whined, Charles refused to look up, "Pickles, it's important." He insisted. The redhead wasn't taking that for an answer, marching over to the side of the chair and spinning Charles around himself, holding the arm wrists and looking at Charles intensely.

Charles soon realizes he's exposed to the drummer, "U-uh..." Charles muttered as Pickles gives him a one over. Soon Pickles does that look over again and looks at Charles with a little wider eyes, "O-oh." Pickles muttered, looking once more just to make sure, "Pickles!" Charles exclaimed, quickly going to cover himself. "Damn, Charlie." Pickles chuckled, "P-Pickles, you should probably leave." Charles said as his face reddened, "C'mon Charlie, it ain't nothin' ta be embarrassed 'bout... 'Specially not with one yer size." Pickles nearly purred the last part. "Hey, dood, I won't tell if you don't." Pickles suggested, climbing into the lawyer's lap.

The manager's eyes widen, "Pickles, are you sure about, uh, this?" Charles asked, "Oh yeah." Pickles chuckled as he began to grope at the lawyer's manhood. Charles wasn't sure if he should allow this type of behavior, after all, it was horribly unprofessional. Charles was going to give the redhead one more chance to escape, "Pickles, are you sure you aren't just..." He couldn't help but lean into the redhead and sniff the scent of his neck, "A little too drunk?" Charles asked, "Nah, Charlie, 'm naht too drunk." Pickles responded. That was it, he couldn't ignore his urges anymore.

Their lips collided in a needy and hungry manner, Charles couldn't help his desperation, he'd waited too long. The brunette's fingers gripped Pickles's hips and his tongue slid across the redhead's bottom lip. Pickles got the hint and opened his mouth, the battle for dominance had begun and it seemed that the redhead's stubbornness was no match for Charles's dominating lust and need. No matter how much he told himself no he couldn't keep himself from tangling his fingers in Pickles's dreadlocks. They both kissed until breath escaped their lungs and they needed to part, both their hearts beat hard inside their rib cages. Even after they stopped attacking each other's lips they were ripping each other's clothes off.

The chair spins and Charles stands with Pickles's legs wrapped around his waist and the redhead's arms clung around the manager's neck. "Oh Charlie!" He squealed, "How're ya so strong?" Pickles giggled, "You haven't seen anything." Charles ensured as he laid the redhead on the desk, immediately beginning to ravage that pretty pale neck. Pickles moaned and squealed, pulling and tangling his fingers in Charles's short brown hair. He pulls away not long after, pulling a small piece of fabric from his desk drawer, "I see somebody can't control their hands." Charles remarked, "We'll just have to fix that." He added, taking Pickles's wrists and pulling them together in front of him, he tied them tight enough that he couldn't move them. 'That damn triple knot' Thought Pickles.

Charles was going to have fun with Pickles now, he knew he was going to whether it was against his morals or not. "Ready to have some fun, Pickles?" Charles asked, "Y-yea." Pickles stuttered a bit nervous. Charles smirked, "Lovely" he goes into his desk drawer and opens the one that is always locked, or as the band called it "Mystery Drawer", Charles pulled out a small black box. Pickles raised an eyebrow at it and Charles just opened it, paying the redhead no mind.

Soon a ring was pulls from the box as well as a small pink object and a silver one with a gem on the end. Charles gives the redhead an evil smile as he places the ring onto Pickles's member, "Dis is some kinky shit Charlie." Pickles remarked, "I've wanted to do this to you for so long." Charles growled, the brunette leans in close to the redhead's ear, "And god you look perfect." He nearly moaned. Pickles shivered, never before had he been called perfect, he kind of liked it, "Do whatever ya want to me Charlie." Pickles replied, "Believe me, I'm going to." Charles groaned.

Charles turns on the small pink object which is soon made apparent to Pickles that it is a vibrator. The brunette runs the vibrating object up Pickles shaft, making the redhead toss, turn and moan. He whimpered at the intense pleasure and bucked his hips, "O-oh Gahd!" He cried out, "How cute." Charles groaned, he ran the shaft of the vibrator against that of Pickles's own shaft. Pickles rutted up against the vibrator, "C-Charlie dear gahd! F-Feck!" He whined at the pleasure, "Pickles have you fingered yourself today?" Charles asked, "N-No." Pickles groaned, Charlie spit onto the redhead's hole, pressing two against his entrance, "You shouldn't lie to me Pickles." Charles growled.

Pickles was confused, "W-what?" Charles smirked at the perplexed redhead, "I saw you today..." Charles leaned into the redhead's ear, "You looked absolutely gorgeous." He purred, pressing the fingers against Pickles's entrance harder. Soon the fingers pop in, "A-ah!" Pickles yelps, "Lovely." Charles muttered, beginning to scissor and stretch the redhead's tiny little hole. "I can already tell you'll be tight." Charles growled, "I'll have to get you to play the drums standing up." He chuckled.

After a bit of stretching the brunette's fingers leave Pickles's tiny entrance and Charles begins to trail the vibrator down. The pink vibrator is soon circling the redhead's hole, "Ready?" Charles asked, "Y-yeah" Pickles replied, struggling to catch his breath. Charles pops the little thing in and turns the little knob on the end up. Pickles squeals and squirms, "C-Charlie! O-oh Jesus! G-gahd!" His legs went in and out, in and out, as he squirmed on the desk. Charles soon tired of merely watching, standing up the redhead and then pushing him to his knees.

The brunette fell back into his chair and beckoned the shaky redhead to come to him with the motion of a finger. Pickles crawls to him, Charles grabs him by his dreadlocks, pulling his head back and giving Pickles's face a few slaps with his cock before sliding it in the drummer's mouth. At first Charles has Pickles by the hair and is forcefully face-fucking the drummer, while he whined and moaned on the brunette's cock, his throat convulsing and spasming. Charles lets go of Pickles hair once he decides it's Pickles turn to try, the redhead catches on quick and starts sucking. The redhead wasn't knew to sucking cock so Charles groaned and moaned while he, once again, gripped at the redhead's dreadlocks.

Soon the manager tires of this and pushes Pickles off, pulling him up and putting him back on the desk. "C-Charlie, I-I gotta c-cum real bad." Pickles whined, "Not just yet." Charles growled, pulling out the vibrator and turning it off. Charles pulls out a bottle of lube from the box and puts it on the redhead's hole as well as his cock. Charles grabs Pickles's hips and pushes in to that oh-so-tight hole, "AH!" Pickles cried out, "Christ, Pickles." The brunette gasped. The pace was slow against the brunette's instincts and soon it picks up as well as Pickles moans.

Pickles begins to moan loudly and groan with each hard and fast thrust the lawyer gave, "I've wanted to do this to you for so long." Charles groaned, "Gahd, ya shoulda done it sooner." Pickles moaned as Charles pushed into him roughly. Soon though Charles got an extra loud cry, "O-OH GAHD!" Pickles cried out, his legs tightening around Charles's hips, "H-hit dere again, Charlie!" The redhead groaned, wiggling his hips. The brunette cant help himself anymore and just lets himself go, pushing in hard and fast, assaulting the little redheads spots. Screams and cries erupt throughout the room, "Charlie! OH GAHD! CHARLIE!" Pickles squealed and cried, squirming and bucking up.

His hips hit against the redhead's ass, sweat forming on both their bodies as lips and teeth clashed. Tongues swirled and bodies pressed hot and fast against each other, faster and faster, harder and harder, in and out, in and out. Soon the pleas came, "Ch-Charlie p-please! Please! I-I wanna cum!" Pickles beg, "Just a little more." Charles grunted, "Please! C'man! Pretty please man! O-Oh Gahd Charlie!" Pickles cried out in hysterics, the pleasure of Charles fucking in to him but the pain of him not being able to cum was driving him up the wall.

Soon though Charles ripped the cock ring off Pickles, fucking into him faster, harder, "Ch-Charlie! O-oh Gahd! Don't stahp! Don't stahp! Don't stahp!" The redhead cried, Charles was panting and growling, grunting like a beast, "Ch-Charlie! O-oh Gahd! Charlie! Charlie 'm gonna cum!" Pickles cried out as Charles kept up his brutal, breakneck pace, "God, Pickles, I'm gonna cum." Charles groaned into the redhead's neck, Pickles couldn't hold himself back any longer, "O-oh Gahd! Charlie!" Pickles moaned out loudly, his knees going inward as his eyes rolled back into his head and he came all over his stomach and chest, "Pickles!" Charles groaned into the drummer's neck, his fingers dug into the drummer's hips as he was shoved in as far as he could, letting off inside the smaller man. "Ch-Charlie." Pickles stuttered at the warmth and amount.

Charles pulls out and shoves the steel but plug with the gem on it into Pickles, keeping his cum inside the drummer. "Feel free to, uh, come back any time." Charles remarked, cutting the fabric around Pickles's wrists. Charles picked up the other toys, putting them in a box and locking them back away in the Mystery Drawer. Pickles groaned, "I will, believe me Charlie." Pickles remarked, "I think ye're da best I've had." Pickles said as he began to put his clothes back on, Charles began to do the same, "Lovely." He replied. Pickles was soon dressed and so was Charles. He sat in his chair sipping bourbon, "I'm goin' to head ahff to bed Charlie, see ya tomorrow." Pickles said, "Goodnight, Pickles." Charles replied. He watched the redhead go, shutting the door behind him, Charles hated to watch him leave but the brunette loved to watch him walk away.


End file.
